teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Milk Run
Milk Run is the eighteenth episode of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward series. Characters Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Torbin Zixx (David Elliot) *Boss Zukko and his Triceraton Gang *Raxis Synopsis Open in O'Neil Tech as the Turtles race down a corridor with the intruder alarm going off. The Turtles reach the vault and find out who the burglar is… none other than the enigmatic Torbin Zixx! Raph corners the thief and attacks, only to discover that Zixx is using a hologram to trick him. The real Torbin is standing right behind them and runs for the elevator, heading for the top floors. The TMNT give chase and once again corner their prey, who stands in front of a huge open window. As the Turtles close, Torbin does a backwards flip out of the opening and signals his flying speeder, which he lands in gracefully. The burglar salutes the TMNT and flies off. The Turtles give chase on their Shell Speeders and follow the thief to the Moonport. As they arrive at the Moonport, the Turtles discover that Torbin has boarded a cargo ship and is about to launch into space. The Turtles scramble onto the craft and stand on the hatch while Don hurriedly tries to pick the lock. The countdown begins! The ship is seconds away from launching, and the Turtles are still on its outside! Open as the Turtles just barley make it in the ship before it launches! Cut to Torbin at the controls as he talks to an alien named Raxis on the monitor. It appears Torbin was hired to get some cargo for Raxis, and he’ll be making the delivery shortly. Cut to the Turtles as they arrive at the cockpit. Our heroes learn that Torbin has tricked them aboard his ship and needs their help. The cargo he has is aid for a disaster zone called Bellerophon. Zixx explains that he needs the Turtles help him in case a Triceraton gang catches them. Just then, a Triceraton pirate vessel arrives and begins firing on the cargo ship. Torbin hands the TMNT some lab coats for disguises and tells them to play along as he goes off to hide. With that, the two ships connect and the Triceraton thugs board! is looking for Torbin Zixx.]] Triceraton pirates board the craft with their leader, Boss Zukko. The sauropods begin searching the ship for Torbin. Leo and Mikey play dumb while Don and Raph have grabbed some spacesuits and are outside trying to break the attached ships apart. As the Triceratons search the cargo ship, they find Torbin. With that, Mikey and Leo kick into action and battle the Triceraton thugs. Cut to Raph and Don on the outside of the Triceraton ship. Suddenly, a hatch opens and a group of Triceratons in spacesuits comes out, ready to brawl! As Don works on the Triceraton ship circuitry, Raph fends off the pirates. Inside the cargo ship, Leo and Mikey take out more thugs while Zixx knocks Boss Zukko unconscious. Outside, Raph manages to defeat the Triceratons, but Don can't override the security systems. Raph's visor was cracked in the battle and he's in grave danger - so he doesn't have time to spare. The red-masked ninja stabs his sai into the control panel, causing it to short circuit. Fortunately this brute-force plan works and Don and Raphael dive into the cargo ship just as the ship blasts off. Inside, Boss Zukko and his defeated crew have been put into an escape pod. Zukko threatens the Turtles and Leo launches the pirates into space. Cut to Bellerophon where our heroes deliver the load of supplies to a grateful Raxis. But as soon as the TMNT depart, the alien orders the medical supplies and food to be dumped while keeping the storage containers! Aboard the cargo chip, Don uses a scanner and learns that the boxes holding the supplies are made out of a highly explosive material! The Turtles have been tricked into smuggling explosives! As the Gang Green are about to give Torbin Zixx some hard justice, they discover that he's just another hologram - the real Zixx never left Bellerophon. The disgusted Turtles are left with no choice but to fly back to Earth with the ship set on autopilot. Gallery * Milk Run/Gallery External link *"The Milk Run" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Fast Forward episodes